pinkie_pie_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mozenrath
Mozenrath is a sorcerer. He is the ruler of the Black sands , He is Anneliese's husband. He is also Sahara's father and Ronald's brother-in-law. Appereance. Mozenrath appears to be handsome, and a little bit older than aladdin, he has pale skin (probably not getting enough sun) black eyes (probably brown), and black curly hair. he is also tall and slender unlike the bony jafar. he wears a midnight blue jumpsuit that has baggy sleeves with a black robe on the center with goldish tan lining. he also sports a red belt wrap around his waist, a goldish-tan gauntlet glove on his left hand . he also wears a black shoulder cover pad with goldish tan lining. and has a grayish turtle neck that goes around his neck. he also wears black Arabic Jutis shoes and black leggings. behind mozenrath is a classy black cape with gray on the inside . he also wears a matching turban (which resembles a sleepwear cape with a light gray cloth and a red diamond on the center. personality He is power hungry , rude, selfish, overproud, scornful, greedy and cunning however he can be generous, caring , helpful , kind if someone gets on his softer side. he has aladdin's greatest enemy and destane's former apprentice. he goes into a rage if his plans are foiled or when defeated. during the weeks of finally been defeated he settles down for abit and finds a new plan to take over the seven deserts. Trivia *He is the fifth Disney Villain to be a father , the first being Pete.,the second would be Evil Manta , the third is big bad wolf.and the fourth is the phantom blot , mozenrath also is the third villain to have a daughter (not counting zira from the lion king 2.) after the phantom blot. and pete who not only has a son butn a daughter too .whilst big bat wolf and evil manta have sons. *He is the only Disney Villain to marry a girl from a different timeline *despite being popualr by fans (or fangirls for any of that matter.) he is often predicted to be jafar's son or aladdin's brother. *It is unknown what season of Pinkie Pie Friends he will appear. *he may be an-anti hero in the series due to the fact that he still wants to rule over agrabah/seven desserts and demand more power , however he has a spoft spot for his wife , Anneliese and his daughter , Sahara and they're are times where he often helps the other characters., his status is quite similar to Granpapi/puma loco who's also a villain but also has a soft spot for his family. *he could be Aladdin's half brother, if so he could've been Jasmine's brother-in-law and Cassim junior's uncle. *He was voiced by Jonathan brandis and jeff bennet (in one episode.), however it is unknown who will voice him now,. *He took the alias 'Marcus Knight' Category:Males Category:Humans Category:List of characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Adults Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Male love interests